winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
---- Hi Rose. How have you been :)? ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 09:53, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Me too. When do your holidays end? Mine end on the third. Btw, I had the weirdest dream last night. My bf proposed and we were only 14 :P! ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 09:57, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Lol, yes, probably xD! ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 10:01, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Hmm maybe ^^ I'll see about doing it, though by the time I am able I will be in Japan and you might not be able to watch the video. It turns out that my grandmother won't be going so I am living with a friend and her family. Hi Rose, how are you? I'm not in a return "How are you" mood, so shortly, I'm in period... And while netball try-outs started too >_< Change, Change your life! [[User talk:Princess Moonlight|'Take it all']] 15:40, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Hello, I don't know really who to ask, but I noticed that the first six episodes of season 4 have a different animation. Do you know what this is? MushrooMax2468 01:14, January 30, 2014 (UTC)MushrooMax2468 Hi Rose :3! How are you? I am feeling horrible... It is a Rebel cause ○ ○ With a Royal heart! 03:07, January 30, 2014 (UTC) In Tokyo, my father and her father met through business, and we met before that. Her father is really kind, her mother as well ^^. It will be really nice to live with them for a year. Glad to hear so ^^. Well, my cat lost two weeks ago... and yesterday, she was found dead :(! I will miss her very much... It is really terrible to lose pets... It is a Rebel cause ○ ○ With a Royal heart! 03:44, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Well, I just am not too happy, due to having an annoying period. I bleed too much ... =.= Change, Change your life! [[User talk:Princess Moonlight|'Take it all']] 04:33, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Hey Rose. BloomRocks asked me if you would consider unblocking her since she didn't understand what those swear words meant. So yeah. How have you been :)? ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 04:45, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Okie, IDK abut those drugs, but I'll surely eat Beef :D Change, Change your life! [[User talk:Princess Moonlight|'Take it all']] 05:09, January 31, 2014 (UTC) TQ :) Anyways, about the pictures of animals I told you, I'll try to show them to you as soon as possible :) Change, Change your life! [[User talk:Princess Moonlight|'Take it all']] 05:28, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Ok :D I'm watching Teen-Titans, I seem to be hooked on it alot lately. Change, Change your life! [[User talk:Princess Moonlight|'Take it all']] 05:34, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Well, Teen-titans most likely has ended. It's spin-off is Teen-titans-GO! that focus on their lives as teenagers without much crime. It's hillaious, and the titans are cute :D Change, Change your life! [[User talk:Princess Moonlight|'Take it all']] 05:44, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Hi Rose. Sorry about the last message I sent. I forgot about your rules. ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 06:00, January 31, 2014 (UTC) I asked if you'd consider unblocking BloomRocks! and I remember reading on your userpage you don't reply to those messages xD I never remember important things when it's important to remember them, if that makes sense xD ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 06:09, January 31, 2014 (UTC) I hope you can get the time. And reply to you prev messages, Robin and Raven so seem quite close, and Star is not too annoying. She's really cute and her voice, yess, it's so awesome. Her voice-actresses real voice is very cute and she would've been better as Stella then Amy gross.Teen Titans Go! - Peace and Love - YouTube, that voice. Much much better than Amy. IKR, Tara s awesome as Raven..Change, Change your life! [[User talk:Princess Moonlight|'Take it all']] 06:14, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Oh okay. Yes, I realize that, but she really wants to come back so I thought I better ask for her, even if you declined. So, how has everything been these last few days :)? ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 06:17, January 31, 2014 (UTC) :)! Good to hear :)! Btw, Echo told me about the Vietnamese version of Let It Go :)! I think I might like it better than the English version. Still deciding xD ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 06:24, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Really? I thought the girl singing it was a bit out of time, but I liked the tone of her voice =) ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 06:30, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Well, I just feel like she's a bit out-of-time. Just my weird opinion :P ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 06:50, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Oh. Well, it's hard to explain, but it means the lyrics she's singing does not go with the music, like it's behind the music timing. I wish English phrases weren't so hard to explain e.e ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 06:55, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Ah, okay. Btw, have you ever had a hot cross bun? ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 07:09, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Oh. They're a bun associated with easter :) They get their name from the cross made in icing on top of them. They're buns usually with currents inside. Yum :) ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 07:46, January 31, 2014 (UTC) I love Easter because it means I get them for breakfast :D! ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 08:07, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for telling me! I'll get started as soon as I can. =) So Kawaii! User:MermaidMelodyFanForever (talk) 13:15, February 1, 2014 (UTC) About the Mythix song page, I think you maybe misread the talk page. The source I was talking about was for the lyrics since some people added some while the Winx have not reached Mythix yet, and so that we have not heard the song. If you want a source that the Mythix song is real one but still haven't been heard, then go and watch this video: http://youtu.be/jSjNFRNOOwE. It is the season 6 Italian ending with all the songs featured in it. You'll see that "Mythix Ali di magia" is one of them. So no this page wasn't a "guessing thing" as you call it, and I'll be happy if you could undelete the page after seeing the video and stop jumping to conclusions so fast without talking to the person who created a page before deleting it next time. Thanks, XxDragonHeart (talk) 21:11, February 1, 2014 (UTC)xxDragonHeart Oh my goodness Rose. You better remove Julie's rights as soon as possible ;-; ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 09:40, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Check her latest blog and all will be explained. Can you believe she completely lied to us about everything e.e ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 08:10, February 5, 2014 (UTC) You knew? Oh well. I just find it stupid how she said we hurt her. Like wtf, I was nice as pie to her. Really, if she wants some friends she shouldn't lie about everything including her identity. Now we know she's not Malaysian, she could be a stalker as far as I'm concerned. ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 08:14, February 5, 2014 (UTC) So you did know she was FabRoxyRox? Personally I would have banned her for sockpuppetry ;-; Yes, that also confuses me. Seriously, I was even nice to her when she started hanging around with the wrong crowd here. Well, I thought she had just started, but it turns out she'd known that crowd for quite a while. ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 08:19, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Oh okie. Well the main thing is she was an alright editor so we didn't need to babysit her edits :P Well the bad crowd consists of StellaForever, Stellamusa, BloomRocks! and people like that. ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 08:27, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Yup. We could do with some new experienced editors. Unlike some of the weirdos who have joined recently ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 08:31, February 5, 2014 (UTC) How big is the Pretty Cure Wiki? ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 08:36, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Well I'm a fan of glittery decorations. I just visited the Pretty Cure Wiki and it's nice and neat and the main articles are completed to a high standard. Oh well. Weird users who vandalize make our lives more interesting :)! We're actually campaigning to re-enable anonymous editing on CHBW. ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 08:41, February 5, 2014 (UTC) They make our lives more interesting and give us edits to revert xP! But we don't want them to go on vandalizing sprees too often xP! Btw, what's your new avatar? ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 08:47, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Oh. I've never seen Teen Titans :) What was it like? ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 08:56, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey Rose! Can u update me wat the hell is gong on here (about Editor Julie)? 08:58, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Oh yes, I've heard of Robin. You're so right. Cartoons these days suck. Like Oggy and the Cockroaches e.e The only cartoons I enjoy are Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour, the Powerpuff Girls and the Secret Show. ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 09:06, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Hmmm.... Ok, Thanks for telling.. But, IDK, I rilly feel embarassed now (and stupid and guilty!!) 09:08, February 5, 2014 (UTC) I haven't seen Powerpuff Z yet, but nothing can beat good, classic cartoons :)! Well, the Secret Show is a show about undercover agents that aired on Nicktoons, and the Total Drama series is a fairly new series airing on Cartoon Network. ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 09:13, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Their attitude is well, embarassing my country! (our country) And yet, we're so close and I think I'm unautomatically involved in Editor Julie's angriness. 09:14, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Yes. Well, it does give us something to talk about and we're all shocked she lied to us, but things will clear over soon :) ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 09:20, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Lol thanks. Btw, how was your day? Mine was awful... ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 09:24, February 5, 2014 (UTC) School brang with it a whole lot of problems for me ;-; Mostly boy problems... ;-; ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 09:29, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Good luck with those exams :)! Btw, how's your bf? ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 09:34, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey Rose :)! The wiki's been so amazing ever since I left! Btw, what happened to Julie? I read a blog of hers and she admitted that she was Roxanna... ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 23:44, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Haha =) Yes, I've seen him every day for the past week. I often catch him staring at me during class whenever I'm talking to another boy ;-; It's really off-putting. He sits next to another girl yet I don't glare at him and watch his every move. He's also started to join "the un-cool boy" group for some reason ;-; He is no longer the vice-captain of the "cool guys". ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 07:53, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I just read Julie's blog... I am utterly speechless... I am assuming her rights were all revoked and such but MUCH WOW 0,0 ☀☀☀Sorrel ☀☀☀The Fairy of Animals 21:41, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Yes. Plus, his best friend, the pretty boy (hopefully you know who I mean) now as a crush on me. Uh oh ;-; ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 07:35, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Well, the leader of the "cool boys", Jakson. ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 07:38, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Yes. It is hard. Should I feel honored that guy likes me? I mean every girl has a crush on him... ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 07:44, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Yikes. Maybe we should open up Rollback Requests to let a user fill in that open spot. ☀☀☀Sorrel ☀☀☀The Fairy of Animals 14:57, February 7, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry I don't think I quite understand what you're asking... if you want the comics to read, just go to winxcomics.livejournal.com/profile, there's a list there. I don't post links on Wiki pages because I don't like promoting the reading of those uploaded comics unless absolutely necessary (like for editing purposes). Sorry if I misunderstood something. WonderBuono! (talk) 23:53, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, forgot to respond to the last part; an infobox would be great! haha Luckily it doesn't need that much info; just the Italian title, release date, publisher, and chronology I think. If you could make one that would be fabulous! :) I would make it myself but I'm horrible with templates and I'm afraid of messing things up. WonderBuono! (talk) 00:52, February 8, 2014 (UTC) There's already a list of them on the Winx Club Comic Series page... WonderBuono! (talk) 01:17, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Yes that's fantastic, thank you! WonderBuono! (talk) 02:14, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Nope. Neither of them have a movie. :P So Kawaii! User:MermaidMelodyFanForever (talk) 11:16, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Hi rose:) I finally finished my 9-day-period, my mom ended up giving me some kind of medicine.Change, Change your life! [[User talk:Princess Moonlight|'Take it all']] 12:36, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Ikr? Anyways, I keep on falling on my basketball practices and I keep on twisting my ankles. It's annoying, I can't play up to my fullest. Anyways, How's your friend? You know, the one who accidently stabbed her foot with a scissor....Change, Change your life! [[User talk:Princess Moonlight|'Take it all']] 12:48, February 8, 2014 (UTC)